Receptacles such as waste cans are known that comprise a container having an open top end into which waste or other articles may be deposited. The container may be made of plastic, metal or other materials and may include a lid that covers the open top end. To facilitate clean up, disposable trash bags or bag liners made of a thin flexible material may be inserted into the container such that waste is deposited into the disposable trash bag or bag liner. The trash bag or bag liner containing the waste and may be removed from the container and disposed of.